282
Elizabeth is concerned that Victoria is becoming obsessed with Josette Collins. Synopsis Teaser : We are constantly searching our memories, searching into the past for moments that will reveal aspects of ourselves that have become clouded over by time, and by our fears. And it is from the fragmented memory of a patient that a tale of horror and death will be pieced together. Morning at Windcliff Sanitarium, and Dr. Julia Hoffman is in session with Maggie Evans, who still cannot remember the ordeal she barely lived through. Julia tries an experiment in sense memory, and Maggie explains a feeling of being cold. Suddenly, she remembers a "tinkling kind of music". At that very moment, said music is being played by Victoria Winters in the drawing room at Collinwood. Act I Elizabeth Collins Stoddard enters the room, and Victoria shows her the music box Barnabas Collins gave to her as a gift. Elizabeth expresses her concerns over Josette Collins becoming such a presence in Victoria's life: the séance in which Josette spoke through her, wearing Josette's dress, and now receiving Josette's music box. She also feels this has had an adverse effect on Victoria, especially after the governess' sighting of a little girl during the costume party. Victoria explains having found Sarah Collins' dress, and how it must have imprinted itself on her mind and caused her to imagine seeing a child. Elizabeth warns Victoria about letting both the past and her imagination run away with her. After the Mistress of Collinwood has gone, Victoria reaches for the music box and becomes entranced by the melody again. Act II Julia continues to work with Maggie, and she urges her patient to tell her more about the music. She encourages her to concentrate, and manages to learn that the melody is very delicate, fragile music, almost like bells about to shatter. Thinking about it frightens Maggie tremendously; she begins to remember a sweet aroma, which also terrifies her. Julia changes tack, asking Maggie to close her eyes and to focus on the coldness she feels all around her. It soon becomes clear that Maggie remembers being in a cemetery. Act III Victoria visits the Old House in order to return Josette's dress. Willie Loomis escorts her up to Josette's room, where she lays the dress down on the bed. Victoria, still concerned about Barnabas, blames herself for spoiling the party by having seen the little girl. Willie allays her worries, only to be alarmed himself once he learns that Barnabas gave her Josette's music box. His concern mounts when Victoria expresses how real Josette has become to her, and how much she enjoyed pretending to be her at the party. Victoria learns that tomorrow is Josette's birthday. Act IV Victoria returns to Collinwood, and she meets Elizabeth in the foyer where she requests an hour off from work tomorrow. Elizabeth is surprised when she hears that Victoria plans to take flowers to Josette's grave, and she worries that Victoria is drawing further away from reality. Despite Elizabeth's concerns, Victoria is determined to visit Josette's grave, she has to. Meanwhile, Julia is pleased with the progress she and Maggie have made. However, Maggie doesn't recall why she was in the cemetery although she is still haunted by the image of graves in her mind. Julia believes they are getting closer to a breakthrough, and she suggests taking Maggie to the cemetery. She must face her fear of it in order to regain her memory. But Maggie breaks down, begging Julia not to take her there. Memorable quotes : Elizabeth: (to Victoria) You're a very sensitive and vulnerable girl. Because you have no connection with the past. Just be careful you don't imagine one that doesn't exist. Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * John Karlen as Willie Loomis * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters Background information and notes Production Story * Willie states that Josette Collins was given her music box on her birthday. * TIMELINE: Day 100 takes place. It was last night when Barnabas gave Victoria the music box. Josette's birthday is tomorrow. Victoria wants an hour off tomorrow to put flowers on Josette's grave. Bloopers and continuity errors * Grayson Hall flubs a few times in the final scene with Maggie, saying, "We must do everything and everything and anything we can...." * The Closing Credits Stops at "Written by Malcolm Marmorstein" credit then disappears then the Dan Curtis Productions tag appers with a 1966 production year. External links Dark Shadows - Episode 282 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 282 - The Examined Life0282